


Key to My World 開啟世界的鑰匙

by kakakc



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Gen, I really wish I can write him some day, Not that I dont like Arthur I just couldnt find the right spot to fit him in the story, Release the Snyder Cut, this is the fic that i wrote to heal myself from the lack of Snyder shots
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: 似乎在這一切之後，見識過彼此的弱點和執著、死亡與及重生，在撕殺和生存之間他們又回到了起點。





	Key to My World 開啟世界的鑰匙

**Present·現在**

「你怎麼知道Lois Lane能讓超人清醒的說？」

Barry發問時嘴裡正塞滿高熱量的垃圾食物，一頭短黑髮顯得亂糟糟的，摘下來的紅色頭盔和早已清空了的比薩盒子一同隨意地擱在蝙蝠洞內的工作台上。Barry邊碎碎唸著「雖然事後看來再理所當然不過，而且原來你認識超人的女朋友」云云，邊舔著自己無指手套露出的指頭上那些油膩膩的痕跡，毫不在意地表現出與年齡相符的邋遢。

而坐在工作台另一端的Bruce覺得單是看著對方吃已提高了自己心臟病發的機率，他撿起了紅色的頭盔，上面的刮痕和落漆還有一點點外露的電線讓他忍不住開始檢視起來，邊想著自己可以編出多少個謊言或藉口把這問題矇混過去。

然後他想起那個夢，那個闖入他的夢魘裡讓他看見另一個未來的──他已經不太確定能否將之稱作一場夢，畢竟那男孩現在正站在和當時幾乎一模一樣的位置，對他喊出警告。

── _Lois is the key._

 

「……是你告訴我的。」他說。

 

Barry瞪大了眼睛，幾乎忘了咽下最後一口食物。

 

※

 

**Past·過去**

 

「抱歉，我來晚了。」

倫敦的傍晚時份突然下起了雨，本來正值下班時間而異常繁忙的路上顯得更是擠擁，Diana好不容易從人群裡鑽出來，推開街角一間酒吧的門，躍坐上吧桌前有著紅色天鵝絨坐墊的高椅，雨水從她身上深棕色的皮革外套滑下。

「沒關係，」Lois就坐在角落的座位上，顯然已經來了有一陣子，淺色的圍巾連同手機擱在桌上。

吧桌後的酒保看見入座的Diana走過來，Lois給他一個相同的示意手勢然後一杯啤酒推來。

而剛坐下的Diana發現對方手中那杯只餘下一半，泡沫殘留在玻璃上，不禁露出抱歉的神情。

Lois只是笑了笑顯得毫不介意，「你知道我在這裡很閒，英國王子和演員訂婚這種大新聞每間報社都得報導，而我只需要挖出他們婚禮上的會放哪種香味的蠟燭就可以了。」

她側了側首示意掛在牆上的電視，二十四小時不間斷的新聞頻道正在循環播放，螢幕分割成好幾個畫面，正中央剛好映著上週堆滿了記者和遊客的白金漢宮，底下滾著世界各地的新聞摘要和各大股市價位，另一邊還有市內幾條主要高速公路的直播畫面。資訊爆炸的年代。

下一秒畫面切換成倫敦大橋的遠景，上面依然垂掛著黑底白色的超人徽章旗幟。

兩人都收回了視線。

一陣不太輕鬆的沉默過後，Lois突然伸出手，替她拂走隱藏在沾滿濕氣的長髮內的煙灰。

「今早的法院爆炸怎樣？我聽說了。」

Diana發現自己不經意地呼出一口氣，大概是自早上以來第一次感到肩上的壓力減輕了一點點。

「還好。」

她回答，拿起啤酒唅了一口，這麼多年，那甘苦冰涼的味道依然使她忍不住皺了皺眉。Lois沒再問下去，手指隔著杯墊旁的方型餐巾無聲地敲在桌面上，無名指上的指環反映著酒吧內的微光。

「所以妳找我什麼事？」

「我知道Bruce找妳幫忙，但我想讓妳知道妳不幫助他也不會有人責怪妳，這並不是妳的義務。」

Lois側首挑眉，「幫助他人也不是你們的義務。」

Diana不禁眨了眨眼，「那……其實是我的任務，而且是從很久以前便傳承下來的使命。」

她們再次陷入沉默，也許是思考也或許是回憶。

 

隔了好一陣子Lois突然說：

「妳知道，這其實並不是第一次。我幫助過他，他當時想幫你取得那張照片。」

這句話讓Diana頓住了指尖在啤酒杯緣上劃圈的動作。

「Luthor的資料庫裡只有電子檔案。在那……之後，政府查封了他所有資料和財產，裡面並不包括你的照片，」Lois陷入了記者的解說模式裡頭，一隻手拿著所剩無幾的啤酒杯，邊揮舞著另一隻手邊回述，「我不知道Wayne他用上了什麼手法，但後來給他追查到玻璃底片在一位一戰收藏家手上。那位收藏家可不喜歡分享她的收藏品，尤其對象是億萬富豪。這似乎也是因為Luthor，那電子檔案似乎是他用半哄邊騙的非法手段得來的，從那之後她就更不願意把收藏品共開或外借給別人，Bruce Wayne這名字只會讓他吃閉門羹。」

Diana幾乎能想像出畫面，她輕勾起嘴角，手指重拾在杯緣上的小動作。

「如果用強硬的手法……那之後會給妳添麻煩，所以他找上了我。」Lois看了她一眼後視線又調回到面前的某一點，「我曾經跟那位收藏家做過好幾次人物專訪，星球日報的一戰紀念專題之一，和她交情不錯。Wayne不知怎的發現我認識她──還是我該驚訝於他會讀我的文章？」說到最後她不禁挑眉反問。

「那大概是Alfred發現的，並給他建言，」Diana指出，然後問，「你怎樣說服她的？」

「我給了她看妳出現在毀滅日當天戰鬥的視頻。」

Diana的手再次頓住。

Lois聳了聳肩，「我告訴她是要物歸原主。」

「……這的確是Bruce做不到的事。」Diana忍不住笑了，終於握住酒杯，發現裡頭的啤酒早已變暖。

「他還是得付錢，那底片可不是免費的。」Lois和應一般也笑了，仰頭把最後一口啤酒灌下，杯子放下在桌上，「對於我來說，每一個聯絡人都至關重要，是開啟每一個故事的鑰匙，跟他們的關聯可是一個記者的命脈。」

Diana點了點頭表示贊同。

「所以我會幫助他的，」Lois轉首望向她，「其實回去大都會後我也想找他。我約了Martha，聽說她的屋子跟銀行那邊出了點問題，隔著長途電話實在無法搞清楚細節，我想看看有沒有什麼我能幫上忙的。如果不行的話，也許他能……」

「他不會拒絕的。」Diana近乎反射性地回答。

這次換Lois點了點頭，「Diana，我想我並非沒有猶疑，但如果像他所說， _即使只有一丁點的可能性……_ 」

她放在桌上的手收握成拳，Diana沒作多想便伸手握住了她。

「不，妳是對的，」Diana像是確認一般，「從很久以前就有人教導過我，作為一個戰士稍有猶疑便無法再繼續下去了，在戰場上不該質疑自己的。」

「但這並非戰場，我們卻總是質疑、猜忌他人。」Lois搖了搖頭，回握了一下她的手然後放開，站起來時她把幾張紙幣壓在空的啤酒杯下。職業使然，離開前她仰頭飛快地掃了電視螢幕最後一眼，上面仍然是爆炸、哀悼、婚事、股市。亂世，也是日常。

Diana並沒有作出挽留，只是坐在原處看著對方穿上大衣和圍巾，突然忍不住說：

「也許對於某些人來說，每一天都是戰場。」

Lois把紅色長髮從圍巾中撥出來時回望她，嘴畔的微笑像所有見識過死亡的退役軍人一般。

「我得走了，很高興見到妳。」

「彼此。」Diana再次站起來，給對方一個扎實的的擁抱。

她們在彼此的耳邊交換問候和道別，謝謝妳和再見。

 

※

 

**Future·未來**

 

「這是……我家的鑰匙？」

Clark看著手中的金屬，冰涼的感覺正隨著他掌心的熱度而變暖，他看了看站在他面前穿著高級西裝卻也不過是另一種偽裝的人。

「我已經給了你的母親一套，這比較像是象徵意義，」Bruce聳了聳肩，雙手隨意插在褲袋裡，像是不經意地補充，「既然把你從墓裡挖回來，總得附上全套服務。」

他們站在大都會市區內一間大型貨倉前，Kent家的屋子被銀行沒收後一些較為貴重的傢具被轉移到這裡來儲存等待轉手拍賣，現在它們正一件件地被搬運到貨車上。

Clark是來確保過程無礙，Martha和Lois正在堪薩斯州的老家等著他。而Bruce之前提過會過來幫忙，但他以為對方會直接前往小鎮，沒想到會先出現在這裡。他再望了望手中的鑰匙，不禁挑眉說，「我聽Barry說是他和Victor去挖，你可沒有幫忙。」

Bruce比了一個近乎無意義的手勢，「總得讓年輕人們去跑一下腿，而且他的確跑得很快。」

他忍不住用上Wayne的姿態，Clark似乎也察覺到了，看著他的神情比起像酒會上所感到的冒犯，現在顯然變得更接近觀察一般的有趣。

Clark想了一下然後伸出了手，Bruce直覺地回握。

 

……這實在有點蠢，Bruce忍不住心想。

Clark還拍了拍他的肩，顯然並非因為感謝，更像是無言的明瞭。

似乎在這一切之後，見識過彼此的弱點和執著、死亡與及重生，在撕殺和生存之間他們又回到了起點。

 

大都會總是擠滿汽車和行人，但這一天並沒有掉落的碎石或鋪天蓋地的塵埃、也沒有燃燒的空氣或倒塌的大樓，晴空下就只有Bruce Wayne和Clark Kent兩人並肩站在路上。

破䁱後的清晨宛如重生。

 

※

 

**Bonus: Back to the Future·回到未來**

 

「──你知道嗎？他竟然告訴我是我告訴他的！」

Victor從自己掌間拉展出來的螢幕前抬起頭來，即使嚴格來說他只餘下一隻人類的眼睛，他知道自己給的白眼依然具備威嚇性，他瞪著那個半夜從高譚郊區一路跑來他家登堂入室的傢伙，顯然是知道自己是唯一一個不需要睡眠的同伴才敢如此囂張。

── _也或許是因為你是住在離蝙蝠洞最近的一個？_ Barry在要求對方讓他留下來時補充。

Barry終於從正常人早咬到自己舌頭的語速中稍微停頓一下下，但還是無法停下激動地揮舞著的雙手，一股勁兒努力地解釋著：「好吧，我的意思是，一年多前的Bruce遇上未來的我，我告訴他Lois Lane是拯救超人的關鍵，而且我還叫他來找我們──這簡直是科幻小說裡才會發生的情節！不對、Rick and Morty一般！真是太酷了！」

Victor已經懶得指出他正坐在一個半機械半生化人的客廳裡，現在才來談科幻情節實在為時已晚。

Barry繼續發出介乎於難以致信的感嘆和興奮過頭的噪音。

「天啊未來的我居然能回到過去……這到底需要多大的能量？該如何我到底得跑多快才能達到那種景界？接近光速嗎？但趨近光速時我的能量和動量將無限制地增加……」

盤著腿坐在沙發上的Barry唸過不停，Victor全程沒有答腔，只是埋首於自己的螢幕裡。

「Bruce還提到我的盔甲不太一樣，光束的顏色和運行跟現在也有分別，你覺得那是多久後的我？十年？二十年？Victor？你怎麼不說話了？」Barry還沒說完便閃到了Victor背後，靠在椅背上探頭偷看對方手中的螢幕，「呃，你怎麼在看……」

Victor沒料想到對方會突然用上速度繞到他後頭，螢幕全都瞬間消失，但他仍然僵住，因為Barry顯然還是看到了──他在閱讀著各種各樣關於相對論與及時空旅行可能性的資料，演算還隨著剛剛對方一大堆跳躍的關鍵詞而不斷增加中。

「我從前是個四分衛、又不是唸物理系的──」Victor澄清的聲線略帶著尷尬。

「我們可以問你的父親啊，他是很厲害的科學家吧。」

「我和我父親的關係並不是……」Victor語塞。但Barry打斷了他。

「放心好了，畢業前我還會拿著功課跑去監獄裡問我爸，直到他不再讓我這樣做為止。老實說我還滿懷念的。」

Victor沒有回答，只是回頭看著笑笑的Barry，紅色的光芒在身上機器運行的部份閃耀著，猶如星星。

良久後他嘆了一口氣。

「好吧，我可以代你問我爸一下，相對論嗎？」

「是神速力。」

「……你確定這真的是物理相關嗎？你還是明天跟我一起去好了。」

「即是我們可以光明正大進入S.T.A.R. Labs而非偷偷潛入嗎？還可以參觀氪星飛船！酷！棒！了！！」

Barry很用力地宣報，並朝他伸出了拳頭，再自然不過似的，Victor沒有多想便握起拳頭回撞了一下，嘴角是連他自己也沒發現的微笑。

 

Fin.  
2017.12.22


End file.
